Bright, Blaring, Beautiful
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Spock barely paid attention to the fireworks. This was what Jim was like; bright, blaring and beautiful. K/S.


1:58 PM 7/5/2009

**Title:** Bright, Blaring, Beautiful

**Rating**: K+ (for sexual talk)

**Pairing:** K/S

**Disclaimer**: Star Trek XI belongs to Gene Roddenberry & J.J. Abrams - yea not mine D':

**Summary**: Spock barely paid attention to the fireworks. This was what Jim was like; bright, blaring and beautiful. K/S

**Warnings**: None

**A/N: **An extremely late fourth of July fic, and yes I know they probably don't celebrate that (maybe) in the future BUT I just came up with something so it would fit xD

**Bright, Blaring, Beautiful**

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Cap—Jim, I do not see the use of watching brightly colored flames and sparks explode in the sky—"

"Spock, how many times have I told you? There doesn't always need to be a reason for these sort of things, it's just a human custom and it's fun to watch." Jim Kirk said with a sigh and a roll of his blue eyes. The half Vulcan opened his mouth to retort, but Jim quickly held up his hand and shushed him.

"Just shut up and watch, okay? The day the Federation united together is a big deal and we humans like expressing that through creative means." The younger male said. Spock just nodded and rested back against the cold bench he and his lover sat on. It was almost nine o'clock and Jim was already getting restless with excitement.

He had enjoyed fireworks ever since he was a kid, not only because of how beautiful they looked when exploding in a pitch black sky but of how they were made and all the science jargon that made them up. He glanced at the old watch his mom had gotten for him many birthdays ago, 8:59 flashed back at him in bright red digital numbers.

"Almost time." Jim whispered with a large grin. There were a couple moments of silence then a shrill whistle went off and a little spark flew into the air then burst into a flash of purple and white, making it look very similar to a black hole what with the black sky as its backdrop. Azure eyes widened happily as multiple fireworks began to go off, exploding in bursts of color and they looked so -real-. As if they were watching a movie in the sky.

It was then that Jim noticed something familiar about the scene playing before them...

"Spock, they're showing the battle we had with the Narada! Look, look, there's the Enterprise! Heh, she's beautiful even in firework form." The excited young man exclaimed. The half Vulcan watched with curious dark eyes then suddenly a planet that was red and looked distinctly like Vulcan popped up and slowly imploded on itself.

Spock's heart clenched in sadness and he tried to get a grip on the smothering emotion, but seeing that...seeing his planet destroyed even in just a little show like this, it hurt. His brown eyes grew sad and his posture tensed even further. Of course Kirk was not oblivious to these things, having spent a fair amount of time with his beloved first officer and lover. He knew the signs of when Spock was distressed.

"Hey…Hey, Spock it's okay." Jim whispered. He reached out and gently interlocked their fingers together, petting the Vulcan's palm soothingly. Spock relaxed just a bit from the cool contact and he allowed Jim to scoot a bit closer.

"Don't focus on that, think about me. About us." The human murmured into his pointed ear, purposely brushing his lips against the tip. Spock gripped a little tighter onto his hand as a tremble went through him.

"You love it when I do that, don't you? Love it when I lick and bite your ear." Kirk whispered huskily. Spock closed his eyes, gathering his wits as he tried to focus. It was rather hard to do so when a seductive Jim Kirk was whispering into your ear with that tone of voice. All throughout the show Jim was there, whispering to him. And before Spock knew it, he was completely relaxed and even slightly aroused.

"Ah, here comes the grand finale." Jim said with a grin. A series of rapid-fire fireworks went off, exploding into a thousand different colors and the sound vibrating through their chests as it shot up straight into the sky.

"This reminds me of when we have sex. That's how I feel when you make me come, like it's all exploding in blinding bursts of color and sensation. Erotic, don't you agree?" Kirk murmured with an enticing smile. Spock was barely listening as he remembered all those times and future times to come of when they made love and how -amazing- Jim looked when he finally achieved orgasm.

It looked exactly like this. Bright, loud, and intensely beautiful.

He looked over at Jim and upon seeing that familiar grin on his lover's face, the corners of his lips turned up in a brief smile. Kirk's grin grew wider and he leaned forward capturing Spock's mouth in a soft kiss, eyes closed in contentment. Spock had just enough time to see the play of various colors from the fireworks dance upon Jim's face before he too was closing his eyes and falling into the kiss.

End

Was supposed to be angst but...ah it turned into sugary fluff D: I seem to always do that. Anyway! Comments/thoughts? Just let me know ;D


End file.
